Mamoritai
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya cerita seputar Hyungseob dan orang-orang disekitarnya/Tentang penantian, kesetiaan maupun kecemburuan. Juga obsesi dan ambisi yang melibatkan rasa cinta, persahabatan, juga kasih sayang yang penuh dengan pengorbanan. [A Produce 101 S2's Fiction/Wanna one x Yuehua Boys's crossover/hint harem! Hyungseob/Romance/A lil' bit hurt/Bertabur keju dan kemodusan/AU/Mayor!JinSeob momen]


Hanya cerita seputar Hyungseob dan orang-orang disekitarnya/Tentang penantian, kesetiaan maupun kecemburuan. Juga obsesi dan ambisi yang melibatkan rasa cinta, persahabatan, juga kasih sayang yang penuh dengan pengorbanan. [A Produce 101 S2's Fiction/Wanna one x Yuehua Boys's crossover/hint harem!Ahn Hyungseob/Romance/A lil' bit hurt/Bertabur keju dan kemodusan/AU/Mayor!JinSeob moment]

* * *

Sore itu, Ahn Hyungseob tengah asyik menghabiskan waktu di salah satu bangunan klasik bergaya Eropa yang mana cukup terkenal di kotanya. Café dengan _interior_ di dominasi kayu ek itu nampak lengang, mengingat cuaca yang cukup mendung membuat beberapa pekerja kantoran yang biasanya mengistirahatkan diri di café sepulang kerja memilih bergegas agar segera sampai rumah.

Bibir tipisnya melengkung sempurna; membentuk senyum manis yang membuat siapapun terpana. Netranya sesekali ia fokuskan pada layar persegi ponsel pintarnya yang kini menampilkan deretan teks maupun gambar.

"Ung, apakah Hyungseob selalu seperti itu?"

Seorang pemuda dengan balutan kemeja _linen_ berwarna abu-abu; dengan lengan yang tergulung sebatas siku, tak lupa jam tangan _sport_ sekelam malam melingkar sempurna di tangan kanannya, menatap lekat sosok dengan surai kehitaman di pojok cafe.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil Ung –Lee Euiwoong– mengangguk mengiyakan. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Hyungseob. "Kenapa _hyung_ selalu memperhatikan Hyungseob _hyung_? Apakah _hyung_ tahu... jika _hyung_ itu seperti maniak?"

Sosok berdarah campuran Korea–Jepang itu terkekeh, mendengar lontaran kalimat dan pertanyaan bernada menusuk yang keluar dari bibir Euiwoong. "Aaa.. _souka_ [1]. Padahal aku hanya mengimplementasikan rasa peduliku padanya."

"Eiji _hyung_!" Euiwoong menatapnya tajam. "Kau justru menakuti kami, _hyung_!"

Eiji–yang bernama lengkap Eiji Lee– tertawa kecil. Paras rupawan miliknya menyiratkan luka. Entah kemana perginya raut penuh teduh yang seakan melekat padanya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Euiwoong goyah. "Kau tahu, Ung. Aku hanya merasa... harus melindungi Hyungseob." Eiji menghela nafas perlahan. "Katakan aku bodoh, karena aku mengharapkan cinta seseorang yang jelas–jelas sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain."

Senyum menawan kembali terukir, mengundang _dimple_ manis di pipi tirus Eiji. "Hyungseob harus menahan kesakitan, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Dan itu justru yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, asal kau tahu."

Euiwong menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Lalu apa maumu, _hyung_?" Pemilik marga yang sama dengan Eiji–namun lebih muda darinya– itu mencengkeram pinggiran mug di meja. "Aku juga tak kuat melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hyungseob _hyung_ terlalu cinta pada Woojin _hyung_."

"Hahahahahaha.. itu dia." Eiji menyugar surai karamelnya dengan jemari panjangnya. "Kalau saja aku tak memikirkan perasaan Hyungseob, sudah dari dua bulan lalu kepalan salah satu tanganku mendarat di wajah Woojin. Mungkin dengan begitu si Tengil itu akan sadar."

Eiji menyunggingkan senyum miris. Yang mana hal ini cukup membuat Euiwoong tertegun ditempatnya.

"Tapi aku tahu kapasitasku yang hanya mampu mencintainya dalam diam, dan tentunya tak ingin membuatnya menderita. Sudah pasti aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." Ia melirik sang penunjuk waktu, menyesap _latte_ di _cup_ kecil pesanannya. Setelahnya, pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu berdiri; meraih kunci mobil, dompet, kacamata _full frame_ dan juga _blazer_ di meja. Tak lupa di usapnya dengan sayang surai gelap milik Euiwoong dan meninggalkan uang tunai untuk membayar minuman yang telah menemani dirinya dan juga Euiwoong bertukar pikiran kali ini. "Katakan pada Woojin, jika kelak aku mendapati Hyungseob menangis karenanya lagi, aku tak akan ragu–ragu membawa Hyungseob pergi dari sini."

Euiwoong tertegun. Mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur dari lelaki yang terpaut 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Lelaki penyayang, yang mengasihi dirinya dan Hyungseob sedari mereka kecil. Lelaki yang melengkapi figur kakak sekaligus ayah yang mereka butuhkan. " _Hyung_... tapi... Tapi bisa saja Hyungseob _hyung_ malah nantinya akan membencimu..."

Eiji yang melangkah meninggalkan Euiwoong berhenti sejenak, tanpa menoleh atau pun berbalik. " _Wakateru_ [2]." Ia menunduk, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku akan mengorbankan diriku, meski harus merasakan rasa sakit karena dibenci oleh orang yang aku cinta, tapi kemudian hari ada kemungkinan ia bahagia... daripada membiarkannya hancur dengan perlahan karena menunggu kepastian yang belum nyata adanya."

Kalimat itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Membuat seorang pemuda tampan yang mendiami meja lain di café itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di balik kain satin yang menutupi permukaan meja–taplak– yang ditempatkan di seluruh penjuru café. Ya, lelaki itu mendengar hampir keseluruhan percakapan kedua orang Lee tersebut. Dan ia sangat membenci gagasan yang dikeluarkan oleh CEO muda _Emerald Group_ [3] beberapa saat yang telah lalu.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin membahagiakan Ahn Hyungseob dengan caranya sendiri. Persetan dengan Woojin yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Hyungseob ataupun Eiji yang sudah memasuki lingkaran kehidupan mereka berdua–Hyungseob dan Euiwoong– sejak putra Tuan Ahn dilahirkan.

"Aku, **Noh Taehyun** akan memperjuangkanmu, Hyungseob. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya."

* * *

.

.

.

 **守りたい**

 **(Mamoritai)**

© **AaltonenRyuunosuke** –as known as– Caspian.g

Pairing :!Mayor **Wanna one** 's Park Woojin x **Yuehua project** 's Ahn Hyungseob / _tebar wortel_ /

!Minor Eiji Lee x Hyungseob; Seunghyuk x Hyungseob; Taehyun x Hyungseob and many more

Genre : _Romance_ , Drama,a lil' bit hurt, keju juga mungkin bertebaran.g

 _Alert_ : _ **Boyxboy**_ , _homophobic_ dipersilahkan meninggalkan lapak. Yang tidak satu kapal dilarang nge– _bash_. Mari saling menghargai😉 /bow/ Bahasa suka-suka.g

 _Tsundere_!Cuek, Cemburuan!Woojin, _Innocent_!Hyungseob, _Masochist_ perasaan!Eiji😂

Maaf ya kalau nanti ada yang baper, soalnya memang tujuanku baperin anak orang sih.g juga

Wkwkwkk awas emosi xD

 _Harsh_ , _bad and rude word_ (s)

Untuk rating **PG-16** karena disini ada selingan _cursing_.. Intinya umpatan kasar. Hehehe..Maaf ya

 _Sorry for typo_ ( _s_ )

 _Hope you enjoy it_..

.

.

.

* * *

Hyungseob selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Hudson. Siang ini mata kuliah yang ia ikuti hanya sastra Inggris dan Kecakapan Antar Personal. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya perlahan, tak lupa mengulas senyum semanis mungkin di parasnya yang memang menawan.

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan, dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Ada apa, Seunghyuk-a?" Tanyanya pada sosok yang berbalut kemeja motif kotak warna merah dan putih yang kini memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku _riped jeans_ hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu kosong sore ini?" Pemilik tinggi 185 senti mulai melancarkan aksi. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Hyungseob mengulum bibir. Tatapannya menerawang, nampak mengingat-ingat _planning_ kegiatannya hari ini. Baru saja hendak bersuara, tangan kekar –lain– melingkar di bahunya. "Ahnseobie ada janji makan malam bersama keluargaku."

Hyungseob mengerjap. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, hendak memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang teramat familiar di telinganya. Uh oh... Dia..

"Woojin?" Suaranya nyaris pecah.

"Hai, Ahnseobie!" Gingsul kebanggaan Woojin muncul malu–malu di sela senyumnya. "Aku merindukanmu, sayangku. Begitupun dengan _Abeoji_ dan _Eommeoni_."

Hyungseob merona. Tangannya terkepal, kemudian ia daratkan ke dada bidang sang Kekasih; pukulan manja yang justru membuat pemilik marga Park tertawa. Keduanya terus menerus menebar kemesraan di tengah hiruk-pikuk mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor. Tak peduli tatapan terluka dari Seunghyuk–Choi Seunghyuk lengkapnya–dan juga orang lain yang rupanya menyaksikan semuanya di balik tembok yang terletak di tikungan lorong penghubung gedung Fakultas Bahasa dan Fakultas Ekonomi.

Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. Dengan aura kelam yang terus-menerus menguar.

'puk'

Tepukan ringan seseorang di bahu tegapnya membuat sosok itu terperanjat. Dengan ekspresi murka ia menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah sang pelaku. "Apa lagi?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikan mereka?" Suara berat pria di depannya mengalun sendu. "Ayo, kau jangan meninggalkan kewajibanmu sebagai ketua klub, **Hyun**."

Dia melengos. Dengan segera menepis kasar tangan sosok yang menegurnya. "Aku tahu." Ia mulai meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. "Jangan ikut campur masalahku, **Hangyul** -a."

Hangyul–yang tadi menepuk bahu pria yang melengos– menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah kau, **Byun Hyunmin**. Aku hanya memperingatkan." Ia menggeleng miris. "Jangan sampai perasaanmu pada Hyungseob menghancurkan semuanya."

"Ya ya ya.. Aku dengar ucapanmu." Hyunmin–ketua klub _martial art_ –berujar sinis."Dan aku sudah berulang-ulang memberi tahumu.. Jangan turut mencampuri urusan perasaanku pada Hyungseob."

Kali ini, pria setinggi 175 senti itu benar-benar meninggalkan Hangyul yang merenung. Koridor berubah lengang. Karena masing-masing individu yang tadi memenuhinya sudah kembali ke rumah. Hanya ada yang memiliki jadwal malam berjalan tergesa memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dan Hangyul masih disana.. Diam.. Membisu dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau, Hyunmin-a..." Ia terkekeh dengan raut wajah yang berubah datar. Tatapannya yang biasanya teduh dan bergairah berubah dingin menusuk. "Karena... Aku pun juga sama sepertimu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eiji yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya mendesah pelan. Tangannya tergerak, memijit ringan pangkal hidungnya tatkala rasa pusing mencengkeram tempurung kepalanya. Bibirnya membentuk kurva kecil; menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat siapapun bisa saja terpana dalam sekejap.

Pria 24 tahun itu melepas kacamata yang tadinya bertengger manis di bagian wajahnya. Matanya ia arahkan ke pemandangan Seoul sore itu yang tertampang nyata di balik kaca gedung yang ditempatinya. Dengan cepat, jemarinya meraih simpul setang leher–dasi–bercorak gradasi emas, menggerakannya perlahan; membuatnya longgar.

Dengan perlahan pria keturunan darah campuran itu menarik nafas pelan; menyuplai oksigen semaksimal mungkin untuk peredaran darahnya.

Perangkat pintar kebanggaannya bergetar. Layarnya berkedip-kedip, menampilkan deretan huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama yang baginya teramat indah.

'Ahn–Judy–Seob'

Tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir menggodanya. Ah, Judy-nya menelpon. **Adik kecil** yang _merangkap_ sebagai **pengunci hatinya** menghubungi Eiji, pria dengan pengharapan tinggi pada Hyungseob.

"Ada apa, _Seobbie_?"

"..."

"Oh. Kenapa ramai sekali? _Seobbie_ dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Heumm.. _Hyung_ mengerti. Bersenang-senanglah, _hyung_ yang akan memberi tahu _Kaa-san_ [4] nanti."

"..."

" _Hai_. _Wakatta_. _Sayonara_!"

"..."

 _Pip_.

Pemilik marga Lee itu beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia melangkah menuju lobi perusahaan; menggerakan tungkainya bak model profesional yang membuat karyawan dan juga tamu yang berlalu lalang berdecak kagum. Maniknya yang terlihat tajam ia fokuskan lurus, tak mempedulikan gelombang godaan yang menguar dari kaum hawa maupun submisif yang berpapasan dengannya.

Eiji tahu. Segala sesuatu yang dilancarkan oleh mereka–yang haus akan atensi Eiji–di sepanjang hidupnya. Namun, sekali lagi, mereka salah menentukan target. Mau bagaimanapun mereka menggoda seorang Lee Eiji, hati pria rupawan itu sudah sepenuhnya terkunci rapat, dimana hanya Hyungseob lah yang ia percaya untuk memiliki kuncinya; tanpa seorangpun tahu (pengecualian untuk adiknya yang lain, Lee Euiwoong).

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Ketika sampai di persimpangan pertama di jalanan yang mengarah ke kediaman keluarga Lee, netranya mendapati sosok yang menurutnya familiar. Ia memicingkan mata, mengakomodasi lensa matanya supaya dengan penuh menangkap refleksi dua orang manusia di café yang ada di sebelah kiri jalan. Dengan segera ia menepi, meraih perangkat pintar di saku setelan jas yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

Eiji menekan tombol dial 1–nomor Hyungseob–dan menyalakan fitur _bluetooth_ , menempatkan _earphone_ nirkabel di telinganya.

"Hai, sayang."

"..."

"...Maafkan _hyung_ mengganggumu. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"..."

"ohh...Seobbie.. Kau masih di rumah Woojin?"

"..."

"Ok. Hati-hati, _dear_. Bersenang-senanglah. _Hyung_ menyayangimu."

"..."

 _Pip_.

Ini aneh. Hyungseob bilang masih menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tua Woojin; menikmati jamuan teh yang sudah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa oleh Nyonya Park–yang memang sangat menyukai Hyungseob–di beranda depan. _Well_ , ia tahu betul, jika Nyonya Park memang mengharapkan Hyungseob menjadi –uhuk–menantunya–uhuk–.

Dan...

Ia mengatakan Woojin...

Sempat berpamitan untuk membeli _cookies_ dan juga _cake_ favorit Hyungseob di _outlet_ yang ada di seberang universitas tempat Hyungseob menuntut ilmu.

Ini dia... Setahunya jarak dari rumah Woojin ke Universitas hanya sekitar 3 kilometer, tak sampai memakan waktu satu jam. Sementara, dari rumah Woojin ke kawasan perkantoran dimana Eiji bekerja; Distrik khusus tempat niaga dan kantor-kantor besar perusahaan kenamaan negeri ini, bisa memakan waktu 2 jam...

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Woojin di seberang sana?

Bahkan dia sedang tidak bersama Hyung–

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan itu?!"

–Seob. Sudah, terlontar kata makian dari bibir Eiji. Dapat ia lihat Woojin tengah mengelus lembut kepala sang lawan bicara, pemuda mungil lain. Dan.. _What the fuck_! _Are Woojin kidding Eiji, now_?

Si bajingan itu tengah melumat bibir tipis si pria.

Dengan cepat, Eiji melepas _seat belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, dengan emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia keluar dari mobil dan membanting keras pintu yang ada di kursi kemudi.

Dengan tergesa, ia menghampiri café bernuansa _vintage_ yang biasa ia dan staf perusahaannya manfaatkan untuk bertemu dengan _client_ penting.

'klining'

Bunyi lonceng pertanda seseorang memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi aroma roti dan kopi tersebut.

Rahang pria Lee mengeras, dengan telapak tangan mengepal keras di sisi tubuhnya membuat beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya menyingkir segera. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, karena tahu betul jika CEO muda itu adalah orang yang ramah. Dan sejujurnya, baru kali ini mereka mendapati pria tampan itu berekspresi keras.

'– _tu sayang, maaf baru menemuimu sekarang._ '

' _Woojin-a.. Jangan terlalu fokus pada Hyungseob. Aku cemburu tahu._ '

 _Chu_.

 _What_?! Eiji melotot. Ia sempat stagnan di jarak 4 langkah dari meja yang Woojin dan pria itu duduki. Wajahnya memerah, dengan dada yang terasa sesak sekaligus panas. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hyungseob. Adiknya, _permata_ hatinya, yang tidak tahu menahu kelakuan biadab kekasih yang selalu Hyungseob banggakan.

' _Baiklah. Akhir pekan mendatang aku akan tidur di aparte–'_

"BRENGSEK!" Suara beratnya menggelegar. Membuat Woojin dan pasangannya terlonjak.

"E–Eiji _hyung_?!" Woojin bangkit dari duduknya. Diikuti pria manis yang kini mencengkeram lengan kekar Woojin ketakutan. Dan itu kian membuat Eiji panas.

"Ya, ini aku, _bastard_!" Iris _phoenix_ Eiji menatap Woojin tajam. "Jadi, ini kelakuan bejatmu di belakang adikku, _huh_?!"

"H- _hyung_ aku bisa jel–"

"Persetan! Aku tahu kau akan melontarkan bermacam alasan tolol untuk mengelak. Yang jelas, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri menangkap basah kau yang tengah berselingkuh, sialan!" Telunjuknya terus-menerus menunjuk tepat di wajah Woojin yang memucat. "Dan kau, jalang kecil. Tak kusangka kau sebagai sahabat Hyungseob berlaku menjijikan seperti ini!"

Woojin bergetar. " _Hyung_ , tolong maki aku saja jangan kau maki di–"

 _Grep_.

Lengan kekar Eiji terulur, dengan jemari panjangnya yang meremas kuat kerah mantel berwarna _Cream_ yang kini melekat di tubuh kekar Woojin. "AKU SUDAH BERULANGKALI MENDAPATI TINGKAH BAJINGANMU! DAN JANGAN SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU MUAK DENGAN PEMBELAANMU PADA JALANGMU!"

Pengunjung café memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Bahkan tak cukup satu dua orang yang ikut menyumpahi Woojin dan sang selingkuhan. "Dan.. APA-APAAN DENGAN MENGINAP DI AKHIR PEKAN?! TIDAKKAH KAU INGAT BERENGSEK, _KEKASIH_ MU BERULANG TAHUN HARI ITU?!

 _Deg_.

 _Deg_.

 _Deg_.

Woojin mematung. Tatapannya kosong. Kepalanya pening, bahkan sakit. Serasa di pukul dengan berton-ton batu. Eiji sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Yang jelas, ia sudah kelewat muak dengan tingkah laku Woojin yang seenaknya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan menusuknya ke arah pria mungil yang kini menunduk takut.

"Sekarang, terserah kau, Woojin. Selama ini aku menghargaimu karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan adikku. Tapi, untuk saat ini sudah tidak bisa ku toleransi lagi." Eiji berujar dingin. "Dan kau, Alex! Tak kusangka kau menghianati sahabatmu."

Hening. Pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Eiji mendengus. Ia menghubungi Hyungseob kembali sembari terus mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah dua manusia yang kini menunduk.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_."

" _Moshi-moshi. Kenapa hyung?_ "

"Seobie? Kau masih dirumah keluarga Woojin?"

 **DEG**.

Serangan pertama, membuat Woojin terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup tidak menyenangkan ketika mendengar panggilan sayang Eiji untuk seseorang terlontar. Firasatnya memburuk. Dengan waspada, ia mengamati ekspresi Eiji yang kini sulit ia tebak. Ia makin kalut ketika Eiji sengaja me _load speaker_ panggilannya, sehingga ia mampu mendengar percakapan antara Eiji dan kekasihnya.

"Bersiaplah. _Hyung_ akan menjemputmu."

" _Hyung? Tapi makan malam baru akan mulai_."

"Minta maaf pada, Park- _san_. Ini keadaan genting."

" _Eumm. Baiklah. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ "

" _Hyung_ akan pergi."

" _Apa? Kemana?_ "

"Nanti kau akan tahu, _dear_. Yang jelas, kau ikut. _Hyung_ akan meminta Ung untuk mem _packing_ pakaianmu."

 **DEG**.

Kembali, bagai diremas kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Jantungnya ngilu. Ia menangkap satu hal, Eiji hendak membawa Hyungseob pergi darinya.

"H- _hyung_!"

" _E-eoh. Kenapa aku mendengar suara Woojinie? Apa hyung bertemu Woojinie?_ "

"Ya. Dan aku mendapati kekasih sialanmu tengah bermain api dengan sahabatm–"

" _Aku... tahu, kok. Dengan Alex, bukan?_ "

 **DEG**.

Hentakan–entah yang keberapa kalinya–membuat dua dominan yang tengah bersitegang; baik itu Woojin maupun Eiji mencelos.

".. _Aku.. Baik-baik saja, hyungie.. A-aku.. Ah, aku akan berpamitan pada Eomeoni. Aku akan ikut dengan hyung. Kemanapun Eiji hyung pergi. Karena.. Aku lelah, hyung..._ "

Woojin menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud meraih–merebut lebih tepatnya–ponsel Eiji. "Seobie.. Ahnseobie.." Dan tentunya disambut delikan tak suka dari empunya perangkat.

" _Aku lelah berpura-pura, hyung... Aku lelah terlihat baik-baik saja, sementara Woojin berulangkali bermain dengan Alex dibelakangku.._ "

Sayup-sayup terdengar lirihan orang lain. Ah, Woojin tahu siapa itu... Beliau, ibundanya.

' _Maafkan aku, eomeoni.. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu berada di samping putramu.. Aku sudah tak kuat eomeoni.. Hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih atas semuanya..._ '

Hening.

" _Hyung, Seobie sudah meninggalkan kediaman Park. Ayo, hyung._ "

"Tidak! Tak akan kubiarkan kau membawa Hyungseobku pergi, _hyung_!" Woojin dengan tergesa meraih jaket tebalnya dan juga kunci motor yang tergeletak di mejanya. Pria Park berlari meninggalkan café dengan langkah yang menggila.

Eiji menyeringai. Ia memutuskan panggilan, dan menatap sinis ke arah Alex. Ia meninggalkan café dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia yang tahu betul jalan pintas untuk menuju halte terdekat dengan kediaman Park, mengarahkan kuda jingkraknya kesana. "Kau salah langkah, Woojin. Dan aku akan membuktikan sumpahku di depan Euiwoong."

Pria Lee berdecih. Pandangannya berubah dingin, dengan jemari yang mencengkeram sempurna roda kemudi."Aku... Ikut merasakan sakit ketika Hyungseob disakiti. Aku ingin kau–Park Woojin–untuk ikut merasakan apa yang Hyungseob rasakan ketika kau mulai menebar afeksi dengan orang lain."

Eiji menginjak pedal gasnya, bersamaan memainkan tongkat _persneling_ dengan seksama. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mobil yang ia bawa sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

Di sisi lain…

Hyungseob yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Eiji menerawang. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pria bertubuh kekar di sebelahnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah si pria. Disusul dengan kekehan ringan yang membuat Hyungseob tersentak. "Eoh, Hangyul-ah. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Lee Hangyul tertawa kecil. Ia menyodorkan kantung kertas dengan logo sebuah toko roti yang ada seberang kampus, dengan aroma manis dan juga harum khas roti yang menguar dari celahnya. "Untukmu, Seob." Dia memamerkan cengiran yang membuat Hyungseob menggeleng kecil. "Aku tahu kan menginginkan ini sejak tiga hari terakhir." Sambungnya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Gyul-ah." Hyungseob memasang ekspresi bersalah. Ia merasa membuat orang lain terbebani oleh keinginan kecilnya.

Hangyul mengernyitkan kening. "Aku tak merasa di repotkan. Ayolah.. aku kan juga orang terdekatmu. Jika kau ingin apa-apa tinggal katakan saja padaku." Uh, oh. Kode terselubung, dengan harapan si penerima kode menyadarinya.

"Tapi ,tetap saja…" Hyungseob merasa enggan. "Padahal aku bisa meminta tolong Euiwoong maupun Eiji _hyung_ untuk membelikan aku kue ini.." ia menunduk dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Ah, Hangyul menyadari hal lain. Ia memicing tajam ketika rungunya menangkap dua nama yang terlontar dari bibir tipis yang lebih mungil. Tapi Hangyul langsung teringat pada dua orang Lee yang lain.

Kalau Euiwoong sebenarnya bukan masalah untuk Hangyul, mengingat si galak itu sudah terikat dengan salah satu rekan klub tari nya, Joo Haknyeon. Namun untuk Lee yang lain, Hangyul agak sangsi. Karena menurut kabar burung, pria yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Hyungseob itu berstatus lajang, namun sudah–teramat–mapan. _Well_ , Hangyul sempat bingung apa kolerasinya. Ia optimis jika Lee- _hyung_ hanyalah sosok kakak bagi Hyungseob. Tanpa sadar si pemilik marga Lee–juga– mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Hangyul-ah?" Pertanyaan yang mendadak diajukan membuat Hangyul terperanjat. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, dengan cengiran canggung. "Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau disini sendirian, Seob?"

Hyungseob hanya memamerkan cengiran canggung. Tatapannya nampak menerawang, sementara buku jarinya nampak memutih. Hangyul mengernyit, berusaha menebak-nebak kemungkinan apa yang menyebabkan Hyungseob nampak muram. "Kau baik, Seob?"

"Ya, aku baik." Hening sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Hangyul-a.."

Hangyul mengangguk. Ia nyaris angkat suara, namun terpaksa urung begitu rungunya mendengar suara deru mesin mobil disekitarnya . Ah, kendaraan roda empat itu berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Paras asing tertangkap netranya begitu kaca mobil diturunkan. Membuat dahinya mengernyit, dan tatapan bingung ia arahkan dengan tepat pada si empunya mobil.

"Ah, Eiji _hyung_ sudah datang."

Suara manis Hyungseob membuat Hangyul terlonjak. Jadi, itulah sosok Eiji Lee? Ah, entah mengapa Hangyul merasa risih dan mentalnya langsung turun. Apalagi ketika tubuh tegap itu keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Hyungseob dan menatapnya teduh.

' _sialan, aura yang ia pancarkan memukulku telak_!'– _Inner_ Hangyul meraung pasrah.

Hyungseob menghamburkan diri dalam kungkungan hangat milik pria berdarah campuran di hadapannya; tak peduli dengan tatapan kosong Hangyul yang masih terdiam di bangku kayu halte yang sepi, maupun tatapan terluka dari Woojin yang baru saja melepaskan pelindung kepala di seberang jalan.

Dengan perlahan, yang lebih tua menyeret lembut tubuh tingkih dalam dekapannya guna memasuki mobil yang terparkir rapi di bahu jalan, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

Persneling Eiji tarik, pedal gas pun sudah ia injak. Decit karet ban dengan aspal jalanan memecah keheningan yang mendominasi. Aliran air luka di paras rupawan Hyungseob melengkapi kepiluan yang mencabik sanubari Park Woojin.

Hyungseob menyerah, menyerah atas perasaannya pada pria yang dicintainya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi; entah sejenak atau mungkin selamanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya waktu, guna menata kembali segenap asa dan kepercayaan yang telah porak-poranda oleh sang kekasih. Memang tak ada pernyataan putus juga dari Woojin, tapi Hyungseob tetap kekeuh atas keinginannya. Ia membebaskan Woojin. Mungkin, jika pada masanya, ketika ia sudah merasa siap akan semuanya, ia akan datang lagi pada Woojin guna meminta kembali hatinya.

Suatu hari nanti, _mungkin_.

Toh, untuk saat ini ada Eiji yang selalu mendampinginya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa Eiji lah yang paling tersakiti disini. Namun demi kebahagiaan sang adik tercinta, Eiji bertekat untuk menelan semua rasa sakit itu dengan telak; seorang diri.

* * *

.

.

.

FIN?

.

.

* * *

.[NOTES] :

[1] Souka : Jpn; begitu ya.

[2] Wakateru : Jpn; aku tahu, aku mengerti, aku paham.

[3] Emerald Group : Nama perusahaan yang ada di Animanga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 😂

[4] Kaa-san : Jpn; ibu.

* * *

[A/N] :

INI AKU NGETIK APAAN YAK NGGAK NGERTI LAGI /FLIP TABLE/

Intinya jemari ngetik dengan kurang ajar lancarnya setelah playlist nge–play **Treat You Better** bang Mendes wkwkwkwkwk

Plot awal udah pernah Aal post di FB cuma Aal rombak lagi. THANKS TO MY SISTER **N-Yera48** YANG MENYARANKAN HAREM HYUNGSEOB ULULULULLULULUULU /salto.g

Untuk tokoh Eiji ini Original Cast dariku, murni tokoh fiktif. Untuk visualisasi bisa kalian bayangkan **IKE** vokalis group **SPYAIR** atau mungkin **Katayose Ryouta** – _main vocalist_ –dari _boygroup_ **GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE** biar nggak ribet lagi bisa kalian bayangkan seseorang dengan muka perpaduan antara **TAKADA KENTA** dan **LAI GUANLIN** ; Mata dan hidung Kenta, bibir, pipi tirus plus dimple Guanlin :v

Tapi, kalau kalian masih sulit juga silahkan _Search_ **RYO YOSHIZAWA** ; kamen rider wizard 😂 ya kira-kira seperti itulah visualisasi Eiji Lee. Dan sebenarnya aku sambil bayangin Yoshizawa– _san_ sih LOL /auto gampar dari reader/

Disini aku juga buat plot dengan _hint_ harem Hyungseob; beberapa _character_ suka Hyungseob, entah itu yang terang–terangan ataupun yang diam–diam. Silahkan yang baper bisa ngamuk di kolom review.g

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata..

.

.

.

 _Sign,_

 **Orang** –ngotot– **Tampan**.

* * *

.


End file.
